Chess Without A Queen
by bonbonbunny93
Summary: Elizabeth is a typical otaku, who loves to read manga and draw fanart. What she's not is the typical Twilight fangirl. So what happens when she is placed in Bella's body? The Cullens and the Wolves never saw it coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Sorry about this being so short. I just really wanted to get it posted before I went to sleep. It gets better. I promise it doesn't suck as much as it sounds. Hope you keep reading!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Dreams.

According to Webster a dream is a series of thoughts, images, or emotions occurring during sleep. Some scientist believe dreams are the subconscious speaking to us. Reminding us of our daily events, something we've forgotten, how we feel or just plain old predicting the future.

So, what does this mean?

What is my subconscious trying to tell me? When you have a dream about being in the body of a fictional character, what does that mean?

Am I jealous of said fictional character? Of what, though? She has a boyfriend. A gorgeous, smexy, off the charts boyfriend. A deliciously scrumptious guy friend. A loving family. Great friends. An awesome life with lots of money.

Why on earth would I be jealous of Bella Swan?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for it being so short. Things will get longer in the next few chapters. I'm sorry if anyone seemed out of character. I'll do my best to keep them in character. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Just Another Cosplay<p>

The first thing I notice when I wake up is an absence of the annoying high pitched beeping, which always resonated from my Tweety Bird alarm clock. I raise my head up, the pillow slipping to the side. My eyes widen as I take in the room. The room that clearly did not belong to me. My eyes seek the bookshelf beside the door, they widen seeing an empty space. No bookshelf, no manga, no anime posters on the wall. I slowly sit up, clutching the pillow to my chest.

"Where the hell am I?" I whisper to myself as I draw my knees close to my chest and the pillow. I scream and jump as the door opens. A woman walks in looking half asleep and clearly disorientated. She was in no way my mother. Where my mother has skin so tan she can be mistaken for an Indian, this woman was extremely fair-skinned. My mother has long flowing blonde hair that reaches her back, this woman has short straight brown hair. My mother has a serious stern looking face, this woman has a soft looking heart-shaped face with laugh lines. My mother and this woman were complete opposites.

"Bella, sweetheart." The woman mumbles drowsily as she shuffles over to the bed. My eyes widen.

"Bella?" I gasp. The woman pauses and blinks at me, her drowsy look dissipating as she focuses on me.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." I shake my head in disbelief.

"This can not be possible." I mutter squeezing the pillow tighter. My toes curl in panic. What's the matter with this woman? Why is she calling me Bella?

"Bella, Phil's making pancakes. Come down when you're ready." The woman says walking out the door, but she looks back over her shoulder.

"Bella are you alright?" She asks. I nod my head slowly, I can feel the shock showing on my face, but I can't control it. I swallow the lump in my throat and force a huge smile.

"I'm alright mom. Don't worry." I say with extremely fake cheer, fighting back the panic and nausea. The woman gives me skeptical look but walks out slowly. I keep the smile on my face until the door closes with a soft click. I let it slide away as I slip off the bed. I pad over to the mirror cautiously. It can't possibly be true. I mean how could it? Things like this don't really happen. I think to myself, slowly easing my fears. I pause beside the mirror and take a deep breath. It isn't true. The woman is just confused. As am I, I think looking around the room. I slowly lean forward and peek into the mirror. I let forth a terrifying scream. The pillow falls to the floor with a soft thump. My hands shakily touch my face. If it even was that. Because the person in the mirror was not me.

I run my hands through the long straight dark brown hair. I did not have long hair. My hair is supposed to be cut in a cute pixie with side swept bangs. I trace the heart shaped face, down the narrow jaw to the pointed chin. My eyes, the mirror person's eyes are spaced far apart. I touch the thin nose and push it in, bending it to the side. My nose is supposed to be wider.

"This is not me." I whisper my hands making a continuous circle around my face. I jump as the woman from before races into the room followed by a man.

"Bella? Are you okay? I heard you scream." The woman gasps, her chest heaving. I stare at the two, my mouth hanging open. It's true. I'm in another person's body. If this woman is any indicator, to be more specific, a book character's body.

"Bella?" The woman asks bringing me back to reality. I smile, less cheerful than before.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'll get dressed and meet you in the kitchen." I say smiling at the two. The woman looks wary, but the man smiles and nods his head.

"Come on, Renee. The girl wants some privacy." He says turning around and walking out he door. Renee grabs my hand gently and looks me in the eye.

"Bella, are you okay?" She asks. I tense as she squeezes my hand. I don't want to lie to Renee. She seems like a kind loving mother. I take a deep breath and nod my head.

"Yep. I'm fine." I say. Renee nods her head and lets go. She walks out the door, closing it softly behind her. I breath a sigh of relief. Snapping to attention, I leap over the bed to the nightstand where I saw a notebook when I first woke up. I grab the notebook and the pen laying next to it and open it to a clean piece of paper. Okay, so everything I know about Twilight. Write it down and get organized. Pretends it's just another cosplay and your costume is really good. I nod my head, trying to calm my frazzled nerves. Right, it's just cosplay. I take a deep breath and write.

Things I Know

1. Bella falls in love with a vampire named Edward.

2. Werewolves are involved somehow.

3. Vampire family, the Cullens

4. Dad's name is Charlie, Step dad's name is Phil

5. Something to do with an evil organization of vampires.

6. Something about singing blood?

7. Mike, Angel, Jeremiah, Newt are the friends? Maybe

8. Imprint, something to do with werewolves

9. Jake vs. Edward

10. Red headed cheerleader is out to kill Bella.

I scan over the list quickly and frown. This is all I can remember? I just read the damn book a few days ago. Like literally maybe two or three. I heave a sigh and send a silent thank you to my psycho Edward fangirl of a cousin. She is the one that made me read the thing in the first place. It wasn't all that bad. Maybe the characters were a little dull and the plot wasn't that exciting. Although I must admit the teenage pregnancy via vampire was kinda cool. I peeked on the internet. I shake my head and stand up from the bed. Tossing the notebook and pen on the bed I make my way out of the room. I look up and down the hallway, already lost.

"Mom?" I call.

"In the kitchen, Bella!" She calls back from my left. I follow her voice down the hallway. I descend some steps and plant myself at the bottom of the stairs.

"Now which way?" I mumble to myself. I look towards a wooden door with little blurry glass windows in it. I smile hearing the clatter of dishes and the scrapping of silverware.

"Mom?" I call opening the door and peeking in. Renee looks up from her plate and frowns at me.

"Bella? Are you sure you're alright?" I smile and nod my head taking a seat in front of the stack of pancakes.

"Sure, mom. I'm fine." I assure her as I pour a river of syrup over my pancakes. I look to my left and smile at Phil. He smiles back as he pours syrup on his pancakes. I keep an eye on Renee. Renee frowns at Phil but heaves a sigh and takes a bite of the pancakes. We eat breakfast in silence...well mostly.

"Are you sure, you want to go to Forks? You can stay here with me." Renee says while I place my dishes in the sink. I stiffen. That's right. Bella goes to Forks because Phil plays Tennis or something. I was never good with which sport was which. I smile over my shoulder at Renee as I dip my hands into the warm sudsy water.

"Yes, Mom. I want to go Forks and see Char-Dad." I catch myself. It felt weird to call someone Dad. My father split when I was younger. Renee wraps her arms around my neck.

"I don't want you to go." She whispers. I smile and lean my head against her cheek.

"Don't worry, Mom. I think I can handle Forks." I say thinking about the things I can have fun with. Now that I think about it, this entire thing is probably either a dream or a coma induced illusion. I grin. I was so going for a werewolf when I got to Forks. The little glimpse I got from the movie made them look really cute. La Push here I come.

"Alright, sweetheart. Leave those for me. You need to get ready for your last day." Renee says pushing me out of the way with her hips. I look at her confused.

"Last day?" I ask. Renee laughs.

"Last day for school. Remember, we're going shopping tomorrow after you get the papers signed from all your teachers." I pale at the thought of trying to find all of Bella's teachers in the huge school. My small town school maybe consisted of a max of five hundred students, if that. I gulp and laugh nervously.

"Wow." I mumble. Renee frowns.

"You're pale. Are you feeling alright?" I shake my head.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I whisper before racing out of the kitchen and to my room. I take two steps at a time as I race up the stairs. I dive into the bathroom. The familiar tightening of my abdomen indicating another horror for this week.

"Great, my period." I grumble leaning against the door. I slide down to the cold floor, my legs spread out in front of me. I freeze feeling knocking reverberate through the door.

"Bella honey? Are you okay?" I gulp and swallow whatever pride I have left.

"Um, Mom. I don't think I can go to school today. I'm not feeling so peachy." I frown hearing Renee whisper 'peachy' to herself questioningly.

"Um, Bella what's the matter? Do you feel like you're gonna throw up?" I shiver as my stomach lurches. Maybe I am gonna be sick. I moan, slide to the side and rest my cheek against the cold linoleum.

"Mom." I moan. "Will you go instead?" Renee makes a sympathetic noise from the other side of the door.

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll be back." She says. I listen as her steps echo down the hallway, before disappearing out of earshot. I groan as my stomach lurches again. I dive for the toilet and empty everything I'd eaten that morning and the night before. I whimper tears stinging my eyes. I always hated puking. I still do. I squeeze my eyes shut as the world shifts under me causing my stomach to lurch again. This couldn't possibly get any worse, I think resting my head on my arm as I wrap my arms around the toilet seat.


End file.
